Огонек
by heltja
Summary: У Джирайи, Цунаде и Орочимару свой стиль выполнения миссий. И вот одна из них. Джирайя\Орочимару.


**Название**: «Огонек» и прочие приятные перспективы

**Фэндом**: Naruto

**Автор**: Хэлтья

**Пейринг**: Джирайя x Орочимару

**Рейтинг**: pg-15, для особо впечатлительных – R а для гомофобов все NC-21

**Жанр**: яой, юмор

**Дисклаймер**: не имею они мальчики большие, сами и без меня прекрасно справляются

**Саммари**: Аффтарша, мать твою!.. Тьфу, то есть, Хокаге, ну разве так можно?!.. Миссия какая-то странная, ни девок, ни выпивки, один Орочимару, который не только ведет себя как засранец, но и уже тянет «засранца со странностями», что во сто крат хуже… Нет, Цунаде этот ужас не скрашивает, она сразу унеслась куда-то. А что ты скажешь об Орочимару в женском обличье… Что значит «прелесть какая?!» Аффт…тьфу, Хокаге, а зачем он нам вообще нужен, а?..

Аффтарша: Как вы поняли, Джирайя совсем не рад, что попал в мои жаждущие порезвиться руки. Хотя кто его спрашивает? Тяжела доля будущего эро-сеннина… тьфу, то есть великого саннина ^_^

Я всегда искренне считал, что Орочимару - абсолютнейший засранец. Сколько его помню, он всегда находил себя лучше, умнее, даровитее остальных и не уставал демонстрировать это каждым жестом, взглядом, богатым выбором высокомерных интонаций, презрительным изгибом белых губ. Не сомневаюсь, что этот бледный синоби со змеиными глазами считал день, когда не вел себя как последняя задница, напрочь потерянным.

Не было ничего странного в том, что это раздражало окружающих – например, меня. Всегда хотелось утереть сопернику нос, победить его и показать, что никакой Орочимару не сильнейший гений, а самый обычный синоби, такой же, как и сотни других. Пока доказательство шло с переменным успехом, но рано или поздно мне наверняка удастся одержать окончательную и бесповоротную победу. Правда, я еще сам не знал, в чем она должна заключаться, а наши поединки на эту роль явно не годились…

Я тряхнул головой, отбрасывая падающие на глаза светлые волосы. Длинный хвост недовольно качнулся, шлепнув меня по спине, а отдельные пряди вновь закрыли пол-обзора. Почему-то времени подстричься я всегда не находил и в конце концов пришел к выводу, что вечно растрепанная шевелюра - просто мой стиль, и бороться с ней не надо. Решение, хоть и попахивало позорным отступлением, весьма облегчило непростую жизнь синоби, а окружающие постепенно привыкли к моему внешнему виду.

Правда, Орочимару весьма любил проехаться насчет веника на голове, но и я не оставался в долгу, каждый раз глумливо интересуясь, сколько времени «душка Орочи» крутится перед зеркалом, укладывая волосы и подводя глаза. Страшная правда как раз заключалась в том, что его внешность мне очень даже нравилась. Но все мысли на эту тему я старался гнать как можно дальше, не желая принимать, что нахожу красивым хоть что-то в этом несносном создании.

Пока – успешно…

- Эй, Джира-айя, - раздался позади знакомый голос, как обычно, выговаривая мое имя с чуть напевной интонацией. - Ты, разумеется, не слышал о нашем новом задании?

- Э? - удивился я. - Какое задание?

Мы шли с очередной тренировки, и у меня голова напрочь отказывалась соображать, а ноги – быстро передвигаться.

- Так и знал, - закатил глаза Орочимару. - Вполне в твоем духе...

- Ты что, нарываешься? - подозрительно поинтересовался я, недобро прищурившись.

- Нарываюсь? - сыграл удивление Орочимару. - Да что ты, даже мысли не было!

- И что за задание?

- О, задание класса В... – он выдержал паузу и легкомысленно пожал плечами: - Если интересно, можешь спросить у Цунаде. Или еще у кого.

Наверное, мои чувства отчетливо читались на лице, поскольку Орочимару ехидно усмехнулся и легко взмыл в воздух, приземлившись на низкую ветку раскидистого дерева. Не устал, что ли? Или выпендривается? Ну конечно, он же это… гений.

Еще один прыжок – и синоби исчез из вида, скрывшись в густой листве.

Ну не задница, а?..

Знает же, что Цунаде… с Цунаде мне сложно общаться, особенно тяжко приходилось пару-тройку лет назад. Она такая… такая красивая. Самая красивая из девушек. И боевая! Лечиться после ее кулака долго, это да. А какие у нее… ээ… какая фигура! Ее хочется взять за руку (или не совсем руку…), пригласить куда-нибудь… поцеловать. Правда, последнее чревато скорейшими похоронами. Ну как после этого узнавать у нее про новое задание?

Может, ну его?

Да, на месте разберусь. Если миссия у нас с Цунаде и Орочимару совместная, место сбора я знаю – за три года обучения мы успели обзавестись многими командными привычками (мастер Сарутоби это только приветствовал), так что завтра все станет понятным.

Я зевнул и, прищурившись, посмотрел на яркий закат. Лес уже закончился, оставалось лишь спуститься по склону и попасть домой. Сейчас внизу лежала позолоченная ярким багрянцем Коноха. Там обалденные девушки и безумно вкусная еда…

***

- О, Орочи, - радостным голосом заметил я, завидев черноволосого синоби, - У тебя сегодня стиль минимализм. Что, тушь закончилась? И расческа поломалась? Или ты ей отмахивался от поклонниц?

- От поклонников, Джирайя, от поклонников, - усмехнулся привычной шутке Орочимару. Я зевнул и чуть не свалился с забора, где восседал в ожидании товарища по команде. Цунаде-химе уже стояла неподалеку и нетерпеливо потопывала ножкой.

- Ты опоздал, Орочимару, - недовольно заметила она, с угрозой разминая кисть. Мы с некоторой опаской посмотрели на тонкие пальчики, не понаслышке зная, как больно бьет маленький кулачок. Впрочем, на этот раз химе решила проявить милость (или ей было просто лень), и вместо карательных мер она негромко начала:

- Э… ребят, у вас деньги есть?

Мы миновали ворота, у которых собирались, и уже бодрым шагом шли по дороге в соседнюю деревню. Зачем – я еще не выяснил.

- Я только что оплатил квартиру, закупил продуктов и новое снаряжение, - с высокомерной ленцой откликнулся Орочимару, - так что у меня ни гроша.

- У меня немного, - с некоторой неуверенностью откликнулся я. Признаться, деньги – это не то, что часто у меня водится. Хоть мы и были чунинами, и вполне терпимо зарабатывали, выполняя миссии средних рангов, но деньги как-то очень быстро и незаметно испарялись в никуда, и я пока так и не нашел этому факту объяснения.

– Что, Цунаде, вчерашний день был неудачен? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Орочимару. – Говорил я тебе, не ходи в новый игровой клуб!

- А кто мне о нем сказал, - процедила сквозь зубы куноичи, прожигая взглядом черноволосого змееныша. – Ну так что, Джирайя, сможешь одолжить немного?

- Немного – это сколько? – поинтересовался я, доставая кошелек.

Она назвала.

Потом, посмотрев на наши физиономии, обиженно фыркнула и независимо скрестила руки на (весьма великолепной!) груди.

- А что такого? – обиженно поинтересовалась, наконец, Цунаде.

- Ты числом нулей не ошиблась?.. – язвительно спросил Орочимару.

- Ага, пара миссий на голодном пайке – и мы все-таки расплатимся с долгом… - попытался быть оптимистом я.

- Или одна ранга «В»! Так что давайте просто выловим эту дуру с приправой, и дело с концом!

- Кстати, - эдак небрежно встрял я, - что за девица и что за задание?

- Ты что, не знаешь?! – удивилась Цунаде. – Орочимару, ты не рассказал?

- Я думал, ты расскажешь, - пожал плечами тот.

- Ох, ну ладно... в общем, украли тут у одного хмыря приправу редкую. Нам ее вернуть надо. А ранг высокий, потому что украл не кто-нибудь, а синоби из скрытого Тумана. Вот и все.

Звучало действительно довольно невинно… и все же надо бы мне уже привыкнуть, чем самое невинное обычно оборачивается. Да тем самым и оборачивается! Что в воде не тонет и под ногами иногда чавкает…

***

Я уже говорил, что Орочимару – та еще задница?

Повторю. И еще раз десять. Чтоб все поняли.

Все начиналось вполне мирно. Мы, как обычно, малость повздорили по дороге и решили при выполнении задания гордо разделиться. Официальная версия объяснения звучала «Для большей вероятности», неофициальная – «Кто не поймал – дурак!». Впрочем, это было довольно привычным вариантом действий, и никакого удивления у нас (в отличие от жителей города, которым не посчастливилось оказаться рядом с апофеозом разборок) не вызвало. Я, как обычно, сразу нашел заведеньице с официанточками помилее и заказал пива. Для настроения. Потом быстренько сложил пять печатей – «SummoningnoJutsu!» – и призвал мелкую лягушку, которая и отправилась на поиски травы… в смысле, приправы и девушки. Хотя, нет, лучше наоборот: девушки и приправы. Хотя, если учесть, что девушка синоби…

- Джи-ира-а-а-айя…

Ага. Вот тут-то и начинается «продолжение», которое как раз в обычные действия не вписалось.

Нелюбимый голос здорово подпортил удовольствие от разглядывания интерьера бара и симпатичных официанток, разносящих напитки и еду по столикам. Хотя еще не стемнело, в заведении царил полумрак, разгоняемый уютным светом небольших лампочек в старинном оформлении. По деревянным стенам висели однотонные пейзажи в тонких рамках и полки, заставленные приятными сувенирчиками. Слева от меня находился вход на кухню – и с той стороны регулярно сновали фигуристые девушки (о которых я уже упоминал)…

Честное слово, портить невинное удовольствие от наслаждения обстановкой – это просто кощунство. Вполне в духе змееныша.

- Чего тебе, Орочимару? Пивом не угощу, даже не проси, - заявил я, подозрительно поглядывая на напарника.

- Джирайя, у меня к тебе деловое предложение, - усмехнулся он. – Хочешь знать, как добиться расположения Цунаде-химе?

Я поперхнулся.

- Кх.. э… возможно.

- Отдай мне эту так называемую приправу, а мы соврем, что ее нечаянно уничтожили… сожгли во время драки, например. Тогда я скажу тебе, как очаровать Цунаде.

У него башка на солнце перегрелась. Правильно – у нас с химе светлые волосы, у него – темные, вот и напекло.

- Ты совсем спятил?! Я сам могу добиться расположения кого бы то ни было, - оскорбился я и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая челку со лба. Почему-то предложение черноволосого синоби меня здорово разозлило. Я приблизился к нему, подозрительно глядя в желто-змеиные глаза, и медленно произнес:

- А зачем тебе приправы, Орочимару? Что-то замышляешь?

Черноволосый змееныш тоже наклонился, чуть не столкнувшись со мной носом, и издевательски прошипел:

- Уж не думаешь ли ты, Джирайя, что я буду перед тобой отчитываться? И все-таки, советую подумать о Цунаде. Не похоже, что она готова хоть когда-нибудь повеситься тебе на шею. Девушки не любят неудачников, запомни от меня.

- Ах ты гнида!

Я не выдержал и со всего размаху заехал по бледной физиономии. Впрочем, попасть не попал – Орочимару обладал превосходной реакцией и успел увернуться.

- Ты хочешь драться, Джирайя?

- Угадал! - азартно выкрикнул я и, вытащив кунай, метнул его в черноволосую погань. К сожалению, хотя я рассчитал поправку на ветер (отсутствующий), плавно перетекшую в поправку на пиво (уже в наличии), Орочимару и тут избежал кончины. Правда, я как-то умудрился порвать его рукав, так что змееныш тоже пришел в не лучшее расположение духа.

Мы вскинули руки, складывая печати. Бык, Собака, Петух, Обезьяна, Овца…

- SummoningnoJutsu!

Призванный лягух как раз успел появиться и отпрыгнуть с пути огненной дорожки, порожденной Орочимару, в отличие от трактирной стены, которая на такие финты была не способна. Из образовавшейся дыры с большим интересом выглянула голова прохожего, увидела озверелые лица персонала и нас, скачущих по столам, после чего ее владелец поторопился убраться подальше.

После еще нескольких огненных ударов, отклоненных шустрым лягухом, стены трактира в развертке стали напоминать некую версию решета. Орочимару явно развлекался, я тоже получал от потасовки огромное удовольствие, но при этом не забывал, что всерьез набить бледную морду поганца было бы очень здорово.

Мы успели нарезать с пяток кругов, изрядно обновив аккуратненькую обстановку трактира, как я заметил возвращение лягушки. Судя по всему, она справилась с заданием найти куноичи деревни скрытого Тумана с ворованной приправой и спешила доложить мне об успехе. Орочимару тем временем уже успел справиться с лягухом и почти прижимал меня к углу, как вдруг моя помощница попалась ему под ноги. Черноволосый запнулся, неловко взмахнув руками. Возможно, он бы и успел вывернуться перед приземлением, но я не дал противнику такой возможности и кинулся в атаку. На землю мы рухнули вместе – и в весьма красноречивой позе: я восседал на Орочимару, заломив ему руки, и зло смотрел в змеиные глаза. Постепенно губы синоби сложились в ехидную улыбку, и он ласковым, невыразимо-порочным голосом пропел:

- Ну и что дальше, Джирайя?

Я наклонился, почти уткнувшись ему в шею. Кажется, зрители-клиенты трактира затаили дыхание. Они, конечно, в какой-то мере правы, Орочи на диво симпатичный, особенно когда озадачен – вид такой трогательно-забавный, – но… я чуть усмехнулся и тихо прошептал:

- Мне пора выполнять задание, змееныш.

А потом быстро, очень, очень быстро, не слушая воплей разгневанного хозяина заведения и уворачиваясь от трех его сюрикенов, выбежал на улицу через одну из дыр. Как выбрался Орочимару, не знаю, но вскоре он догнал меня, и мы побежали за моей посланницей.

Следом за нами прыгала призванная «поисковая» лягушка и шумно бежала обозленная охрана трактира, который мы сообща разгромили.

***

У Орочимару, как я давно заметил, было всего два состояния: Орочимару-выеживающийся-засранец и Орочимару-дружелюбный-которому-что-то-надо. Впрочем, иногда Орочимару-которому-какого-то-хрена-не-хватает все еще обладал характером засранца, что означала одно – он прекрасно знал, как поиметь с окружающих пользу*, даже не унижая себя примерным поведением. Поэтому я решил сразу оградить себя от подобного подарочка, попросту сбежав от змеенгыша. А когда за вами по пятам бегут разъяренные кредиторы, которым вы порушили дело жизни, подобные планы особенно актуальны.

- Разделимся! – быстро скомандовал я, ринувшись в левый проулок.

Орочимару идею не принял, и, поровнявшись со мной, прокричал:

- Не лучшее решение, идиот!! Справа был тупик!

- Какая жалось, - искренне посокрушался я, - что тебя там все-таки не зажали!

- Ты такой добрый, Джирайя! – умилился Орочимару. Я вдруг заметил по правую руку от себя заброшенный дом и с легкостью вспрыгнул сразу на второй этаж. Вскоре за моей спиной образовался черноволосый синоби, и мы координировано применили технику иллюзий.

Когда шум погони утих вдали, я облегченно вздохнул и уселся на подоконник.

- И все-таки, Орочимару, иди своей дорогой. Мне не нужен вечно мешающий хвост, и особенно – хвост, который поспешит захапать всю славу себе, как только я выполню задание.

Желтые глаза сощурились, а рот привычно искривился в усмешке. Орочимару скрестил руки на груди и издевательски произнес:

- Что, Джирайя, боишься проиграть мне? Как мило. Но знаешь, дорогой мой… - что он так радуется?.. Нет!!! - Ты уже проиграл!

Он молниеносно выбросил руку вперед, распыляя под моими ногами какой-то белый порошок. Я застыл, пытаясь двинуться – и понимая, что сделать это в ближайшее время не получится. Орочимару довольно хмыкнул, фамильярно взъерошил мои волосы и, насвистывая, выпрыгнул на улицу через соседнее окно.

На меня грустными, сочувствующими глазами смотрела призванная лягушка. Увы, снимать действие чужих алхимических изощрений она не умела…

Будь ты трижды проклят, Орочимару!!!

***

К счастью, простоять мне пришлось всего от силы минут десять – мимо проходила Цунаде, увидела меня, застывшего на подоконнике, долго смеялась, потом долго ругалась, снимая воздействие препарата, пообещала прибить сразу после «белобрысого идиота» еще и Орочимару и куда-то унеслась. Мы с лягушкой переглянулись – вообще, десять минут совместного стояния здорово сближают! – и одновременно подумали: пронесло!

Далее следовало найти-таки нашу цель, дать по шее Конохинским врагам и возвращаться к еде, выпивке и эээ… законному отдыху.

В невероятной полезности лягушек я уже не раз убеждался, и сегодняшний день это только подтвердил. Призванная помощница первой нашла что-то интересное, и пусть это была не наша цель, но, скажу вам, вид поверженного Орочимару с банановой кожурой, покрывающей черноволосую макушку, на фоне помойки дорогого стоит. Зрелище это было настолько красноречивым, что не нуждалось даже в комментариях. Впрочем, я решил попробовать:

- Меняешь имидж, Орочи?

- Иди к черту, Джирайя… - мрачно сказал Орочимару и аккуратно, двумя пальцами, стянул кожуру с головы, печально на нее посмотрел и брезгливо откинул прочь. - Я убью эту туманную тварь!!!

- Тебя сделала куноичи тумана, за которой ты охотился? – хмыкнул я и доверетильно шепнул лягушке: - То-то он так разозлился…

Та согласно кивнула.

- Джирайя! Она воспользовалось приправой, она знает, что это такое!

- А что это такое? – удивился я.

Орочимару раздраженно зашипел, отряхивая одежду, и с чувством произнес:

- Ну и идиот же ты! Неужели не ясно, что не станут посылать синоби Деревни скрытого Тумана за какой-то там приправой! Это боевая смесь! Увеличивает скорость, Чакру и силу того, кто ее принял. Экспериментальная коноховская разработка! Я уже почти схватил ее, как… ну, чего ты стоишь! Пошли ловить!

- То есть, - я пропустил мимо ушей чушь про разработки и остановился на самом главном, - ты один не справишься?

Глядя на мою язвительную усмешку, Орочимару скривился, но все же кивнул.

- Вот и прекрасно, - еще шире улыбнулся я и в очередной раз отбросил волосы со лба. Раздраженный Орочи, да еще и просящей помощи, выглядел совершенно изумительно.

***

- Здесь? - Мы с Орочимару с удивлением смотрели на призванную помощницу. Она, испугавшись такого внимания, быстро спряталась за ближайшее дерево, но согласно заквакала.

- Прекрасно, - я засучил рукава и решительно направился ко входу в «Огонек для двоих».

- Джира-айя, - окликнул меня Орочимару той раздражающе-напевной, издевательской интонацией. – Ты хоть знаешь, что это за место? Сюда приходят парочки для романтиш-шного ужина и последующего уединения.

Я искренне надеялся, что не покраснел. Впрочем – какая разница?

- Какая разница? Мне нужно попасть внутрь и получить приправу, или что там? Вот и все.

- Делай, что хочешь. Я тебя предупредил. Даже бесплатно.

- Кстати, Оричимару, а где Цунаде?

- Занята, наверное, - грубовато ответил он.

Я фыркнул и решительно направился к уютному домику.

А все-таки – какие тут девочки!.. Загляденье. Здесь бы отлично смотрелс… стоп. Надо только найти одну из Тумана – кстати, как бы ее опознать?.. – и отобрать приправу.

- Вы ждете кого-то? – вежливо спросили меня откуда-то сбоку.

- Нет, я ищу одну девушку, - уверенно ответил я и обернулся. За мной стояла невысокая, поразительно красивая женщина с приветливой улыбкой - похоже, хозяйка "Огонька". Одета она была в синее просторное кимоно, удивительно подчеркивающее достоинства фигуры, а в черных волосах был заплетен бледно-розовый цветок, гармонирующий с нежным цветом губ.

- У нас не стоит искать, - продолжила она все тем же вежливым, мелодичным голосом. – Люди приходят в поисках покоя и радости, разделенной на двоих, а не суетливых погонь. Прошу вас, покиньте наш дом.

- Но…

- Уходите сейчас. Мы будем рады вам позже – когда вы найдете того, с кем вам уютно делить теплоту.

Проклятье, да что она заладила?! У меня задания ранга В летит к черту, а она наяривает всякую чушь… Кхм, а такой цвет кимоно пошел бы Орочимару. Наверное.

Черт!!!

- Сейчас, я очень быстро поговорю с одним человеком и сразу уйду, - несколько смутившись, заверил девушку я. – Но это очень важ…

- Пожалуйста, уходите.

В голосе зазвенел металл, и вдруг чьи-то сильные руки схватили меня и поволокли к выходу. Я пытался отбиться – безуспешно. Как ни странно, мне нечего было противопоставить сильной и весьма умелой хватке охранников, а когда я встал после сильного толчка и был готов разорвать их на кусочки – улица была пуста, а двери "Огонька" закрыты.

- Уроды!!!

- Я говорил тебе, Джирайя…

- Орочимару… - прорычал я. – Сейчас не время для твоих шуток!

- Возможно. Но очень уж ты забавно смотришься, - он гадко усмехнулся. – Один-один.

- Иди к черту.

- Только с тобой, Джирайя. Есть идеи, как выманить куноичи Тумана?

Я зло посмотрел на синоби… а потом оглядел его с ног до головы. И еще раз.

- Думаю… думаю, есть парочка.

- И... что за идеи? – кажется, Орочимару впервые на моей памяти показался испуганным.

- Ты ведь хорошо знаешь превращение?

- Нет!

- Орочимару.

- Неет!!

- Тебе нужна эта отрава?

- Не.. э-э… а какие девушки тебе нравятся, Джи-ирайя? – напевно закончил фразу змееныш. Я попытался стукнуть его, но поганец привычно уклонился.

- Тебе не придется многое менять, Орочи, - ехидно заметил я.

- Тогда мне повезло, - фыркнул синоби.

Внутренне я подпрыгивал от нетерпения: хотел же я посмотреть на Орочимару в кимоно… и дохотелся, выходит.

***

- Джирайя, если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, я тебя убью. Джирайя, мать твою, прекрати ржать!!! Это не смешно!!!

- Прости, Орочи… - я отвернулся, пытаясь справиться с собой. Хорошо, что за смехом удалось скрыть другую – совсем не такую нормальную – реакцию. Все-таки… все-таки Орочимару в кимоно смотрелся просто ошеломительно. Черные волосы мягко спадают по плечам, желтые глаза таинственно мерцают в темноте, рот чуть кривится в улыбке – неуверенно, надо же, задница-Орочи в чем-то неуверен! Черты стали более приятными, плавными, мягкими, да и фигурка у девушки получилась что надо.

Это мягко говоря.

И…

- Стой смирно.

- Что?..

Тонкие руки сноровисто отряхнули мою запылившуюся одежду, потом неожиданно потянули завязку-шнурок на волосах.

- Что ты делаешь? – неожиданно тихо спросил я.

- Что-что, не хочу, чтобы тебя сразу же вышибли оттуда, - пробурчал полузнакомый голос. В нем можно было узнать интонации, тон и какие-то характерные черты Орочимару, но сейчас он говорил нежнее, мелодичнее, приятнее. Неожиданно он снял мою повязку, отчего белые пряди совершенно обнаглели и тут же упали на глаза.

- Стой смирно, - повторил Орочимару, достал из кармана кимоно расческу и с угрозой проговорил: - Если посмеешь сказать, что я это таскаю с собой, я буду жестоко пытать тебя до скончания дней твоих. Это было с одеждой, которую ты же мне и выкрал!

- Понял, - нервно хмыкнул я.

Орочимару чуть привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь дотянуться до моей макушки, потом со словами «Какого черта?» превратился обратно и, став повыше, с бОльшим комфортом провел расческой по непослушным прядям, пытаясь донести до них хоть какое-то понятие о порядке. Вскорости моя грива предстала в очень редком – расчесанном – состоянии и здорово напоминала по объему колючки нахохлившегося дикобраза. Черноволосому это очень понравилось – он долго не мог отсмеяться, а я обещал найти его в любой заднице Конохи и хорошенько выбить каждую реплику и каждый миг этого наглого смеха.

Не очень уверенно обещал. Потому что хотя Орочимару на время стал самим собой, это не умалило его… желанности?

Проклятье. Я так и знал, что этим все закончится. Чувствовал. Ну кто додумался до таких заданий?! Иначе было бы все нормально! Мы обменивались бы сомнительными колкостями, я бы активно его недолюбливал и… пережил бы те взгляды, которые сами собой обращались на черноволосого гада. Все-таки, он был желанным красивым мерзавцем. Насколько бы степень его мерзопакостности не превосходила красоту…

Мы вошли в «Огонек на двоих» рука об руку и с неприступным видом устроились за единственным свободным столиком. Как на зло, он находился не в укромном углу, а прямо на середине зала, у всех на виду. Кажется, Орочи, как и я, чувствовал себя весьма некомфортно, кидая напряженно-высокомерные взгляды вокруг. Я же думал о трех вещах: первая – какой же он красивый; вторая – интересно, если переспать со своим напарником в женском обличье, каковы будут ваши взаимоотношения с ним в мужском; третья – кто мне больше нравится, Орочи-девушка или Орочи-засранец-в-своем-нормальном-состоянии? Первая милее, да второй привычнее…

Неудивительно, что момент появления нашей цели я пропустил. Благо ее заметил Орочимару. Он как-то спал с лица, юркнул вбок, вроде бы прячась за мою широкую спину, а потом и вовсе кинулся на меня с каким-то загадочным намерением и… осторожно коснулся моих губ.

Я сразу понял, в чем тут дело. Услышал шаги позади – куноичи Тумана! – повернулся так, чтобы закрыть Орочимару (женское там обличье или не женское, но этого синоби сложно не узнать) и, нагло воспользовавшись ситуацией, углубил поцелуй.

У него был странный вкус. Чуть горьковатый – пива, которое он пил со мной; напитка, который мы попробовали уже здесь; еще какой-то странный привкус, собственный привкус Орочимару. Под натиском его мягкие губы чуть раздвинулись, пропуская мой язык. Желтые глаза удивленно распахнулись, брови чуть приподнялись – я готов был поклясться, в веселом изумлении. А потом Орочи бросился, как в омут, в наше общее безумство, и начал активно оспаривать мой поход по его рту. В ход шли острые зубы, кусающие мои губы, язык, почти фехтующий с моим, и подлый отвлекающий маневр – нежные руки, скользнувшие под рубашку…

От его прикосновений расползались сладкие мурашки, от его близости меня с головой накрывало дурманящее возбуждение. Я никогда не собирался позволить этому зайти так далеко.. но… если бы не идиотская ситуация, идиотская миссия и идиот Орочимару, лезущий со своими гениальными идеями, желание схватить это существо покрепче и хорошенько исследовать его рот (да и тело, до кучи!) собственным языком так бы и осталось чем-то из несбывшегося или смутно неосознаваемого.

Весь мир мог катиться в бездну, когда он показывал, что у него, оказывается, тоже есть на меня какие-то виды и права. Доказывал одним поцелуем, но на диво убедительно. Смутно я уловил, как дверь распахнулась. Открыв один глаз, заметил синоби – судя по повязке, тоже из скрытого Тумана – и уловил движение с другой стороны…

Орочимару со вздохом отстранился, все еще обнимая меня за талию под широкой туникой, а я, быстро вскинув руку, поймал пролетавший над низким потолком пакетик.

Передача через весь зал, ха? Куоичи деревни скрытого Тумана запаниковала и решила отдать товар напарнику? И неужели он надеялся, что это сработает? Впрочем, когда в дверях появилась весьма обозленная Цунаде, спешка обоих стала ясной: никому не хочется попасть под раздачу. Ни нам, успевшим привыкнуть к характеру химэ, ни к тем, кто сталкивается с нашей куноичи первый раз.

Заметив, что расклад не в их пользу, противники поспешили смыться – через дверь и окно соответсвенно, мы даже не успели послать им вдогонку (на память!) парочку кунаев.

- Ну вот и все, - вздохнул Орочимару, с хлопком принимая свой настоящий облик. Сказать, что после этого на нас косились – значило просто промолчать.

Я улыбнулся, победоносно сжимая пакетик, и неожиданно показал Орочи язык.

- Моя взяла!

- Идиот, - фыркнул тот, впрочем, как-то неубедительно. – А кто их сюда сгонял?

- Действительно, - недобро прищурилась Цунаде. – Кто сидел в новых тряпках и пользовался моментом, а кто носился за этим недоумком по всему городу! Планы у него, видите ли… А ты, Джирайя, как обычно свалял дурака! Все, ближайшие два дня идите все к черту, у меня законный отдых!

Девушка вышла, громко хлопнув дверью, и оставила нас разгребать получившиеся недоразумения и выслушивать претензии. Коих здорово поубавилось, когда выяснилсоь, что мы чунины…

- Может, переночуете? – спросила хозяйка «Огонька», поправляя цветок в аккуратно уложенных волосах.

- Нет, - твердо сказал я. – Вы сами выгнали меня отсюда, так что я, пожалуй, пойду.

- Но…

- До свидания, прекрасная госпожа. Был рад познакомиться с вами…

***

Я потратил последние деньги на самый густой и приторный напиток из всех, которые знал, и долго тянул его, глядя из окна на темное небо. Оно, как обычно после долгого дня, собирало ежедневную звездную пыль на свои угодья и заботливо лелеяло ущербный полумесяц луны…

Я никак не мог избавиться от вкуса того поцелуя. Когда деньги закончились и пить было не на что, я покинул бар, перебравшись на какую-то крышу.

Окончательно наступила ночь.

- Джира-айя. - О, нет. Кто-нибудь, заберите отсюда эту смазливую... красивую морду. Сил нет его видеть. - А ведь мы не закончили задание.

- Ну и что? - равнодушно откликнулся я. - Мне плевать. Завтра закончим.

- К завтрашнему утру Туманники уже не только выкрадут у такого олуха как ты нашу приправу, но и успеют доставить ее в свою деревню.

- Сгинь, Орочимару, - прорычал я, вскакивая на ноги. Мир опасно покачнулся.

- Да ты пьян, Джирайя, - с непередаваемым удовольствием промурлыкал Орочи. - Что случилось? Неудачный день? Празднуешь победу или, наоборот, неудачу? - Он слегка склонил голову, и черные пряди закрыли горящие веселым интересом глаза. - Ты жалеешь, что мы не продолжили там, в "Огоньке", - название он издевательски пропел, все три слога, - наше маленькое представление?

- Ты просто спятил, Орочи. Кажется, много духОв дурно влияют на твои мозги. - Слава привычным шуткам! Кстати, я как никто знаю, что духаАми он не пользуется...

- Не пытайся меня обмануть, Джирайя. Хватит протирать штаны, воя на луну. У нас работа.

- Неужели я тебе не сказал сразу? - удивился я чуть заплетающимся языком. - Сгинь.

- Или я всем скажу, что ты мечтаешь со мной переспать, - прошелестел змееныш.

До сих пор удивляюсь, как мне удалось сохранить спокойствие. Но, по сути, только это меня и спасло.

- Говори, - пожал я плечами. - Глядя на тебя, вряд ли кто поверит.

Орочимару резко поскучнел и посерьезнел.

- Джирайя.

- А?

- Если ты сейчас же не вытащишь свою задницу на миссию, я всем, и Цунаде в том числе, покажу те сочинения, которые ты так любишь писать перед сном и прячешь под подушку. Кажется, там в весьма занятных позах фигурирует некая полногрудая блондинка со светло-карими глазами... Нет?

- Орочимару, - задумчиво начал я.

- Что?

- Ты засранец.

Он улыбнулся так ядовито, что любая змея бы скончалась от зависти.

- Я знаю.

Молчание.

- Ну? - спросил я. - И что за остаток миссии?

***

- Значит, у нас был основной заказ на синоби Тумана? И теперь нам надо их найти, поймать и доставить Хокаге?

Орочимару кивнул.

- Разумеется, никому не известно, где они скрываются?

Еще один кивок.

- Черт, это скверно.

- Джирайя, ты сегодня умен как никогда. Удивительные мысли высказываешь, - с издевкой потянул змееныш.

- Орочимару.

- А?

- По шее не хочешь? Хотя, слушай, это идея, - ночной воздух подействовал отрезвляюще, и теперь меня уже не качало, да и язык слушался куда лучше. – Ты снова превратишься в девицу, я буду убивать тебя где-нибудь на виду, и тут синоби Тумана и вступятся…

- Вряд ли, - ехидно протянул Орочимару. – И, Джирайя, сделай одолжение: не пытайся замаскировать желание меня полапать под гениальный план. Полная лажа получается.

- Идиот, - бросил я, сунув руки в карманы и поднимая взгляд на звездное небо. – А Цунаде…

- На нее не стоит рассчитывать, увы, - вздохнул Орочимару. – Боюсь, она чем-то здорово недовольна, так что лучше ее сейчас не трогать.

Мы шли бок-о-бок по ночному городу, без особого плана, тихо переговариваясь. Я не понимал, что нужно от меня черноволосому синоби. На самом деле, мы в последнее время редко работали как команда. Множество заданий не требуют такой силы как трое чунинов, да и в прошлом наши действия никогда не… казались командными. Посторонний человек никогда бы не решил, что Цунаде-химе громит именно эту стену не потому что так захотелось очаровательной куноичи, но потому что это поможет Орочимару попасть кунаем в крадущегося за преградой врага или отвлечет внимание другого противника, пока я не обойду его и не зайду со спины. Мы демонстративно ссорились, выясняли отношения и всячески выказывали презрение, пренебрежение или неприязнь, но на самом деле настолько привыкли действовать сообща, что нам не нужно было показное взаимопонимание…

Я был рад этому: в глубине души я прекрасно понимал, что, будь наши отношения более дружескими, скрывать свое восхищение черноволосым Орочимару оказалось бы куда труднее. Все мысли о каких бы то ни было отношениях я гнал подальше – истово веря, что мысль несформулированная силы не имеет.

И, наверное, это действительно так…

- Орочимару, ты что-то задумал? – наконец поинтересовался я, нарушив молчание.

- Боюсь, пока идей у меня нет… - вздохнул синоби.

Я, если честно, не поверил.

- Тогда… Кстати, а почему сбор Туманных происходил в «Огоньке»?

Орочимару резко остановился, задумчиво уставившись на меня.

- Черт возьми, Джирайя, иногда даже ты способен на какие-то умные мысли!

- Что значит «даже я»?!

- Эй, Джи-ирайя, тебе хотелось увидеть меня еще раз девушкой? – усмехнулся Орочимару, складывая печать. Я демонстративно отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди.

- Мне это противно, придурок. Поверь, в женском виде ты ничуть не лучше.

- Уверен?

Он… она… Орочи неслышно подошел сзади и прижался к моей спине, проведя одной рукой по груди, а другой коснувшись губ. Жест был нечаянным, мимолетным, но мне на ум сразу пришел тот затянувшийся поцелуй, и его вкус, и рука, скользящая по коже…

- Пошли, Джирайя. - В голосе Орочимару плескалось сумасшедшее веселье. – Кажется, у тебя назрел весьма большой счет к синоби Тумана.

- Гигантский, - хрипло подтвердил я.

Снова впереди замаячила вывеска, снова мы прошли по дороге между затейливыми фонарями, снова нас ночным шелестом поприветствовал небольшой садик. Раскрылись узорчатые двери, откуда-то послышалась тихая, нежная музыка, и до нас донеслись тонкие пряные запахи. Я с наслаждение вдохнул и задумчиво заметил:

- Кушать хочется.

- Потакание низменным инстинктам в ущерб высшим – признак скорее животного, чем человека, - насмешливо произнес Орочимару. Стоило нам зайти, как на нас тут же уставилось несколько пар глаз – запомнили, что ли? Я вскинул подбородок и собственническим жестом притянул своего спутника (спутницу!) к себе, обняв за талию.

- На этот раз есть выбор, тебе не кажется? – независимо заметил я, указав на свободные столики.

- Пошли туда, - указал Орочимару.

Я увидел уютный уголок за перегородкой, увитой ползучим растением так, что снаружи почти не было видно сидящих за столиком, и согласно кивнул. Оказалось, что оттуда открывался очень удобный вид на все помещение, и я, пару мгновений покружив у стола, выбрал самую удобную наблюдательную позицию.

И вдруг у меня на коленях устроилось что-то теплое, легкое и нагло обняло за шею.

- Ты угостишь меня, Джирайя?

Я замер, потом наклонился к черноволосой девушке со змеиными глазами и шаловливой улыбкой.

- Орочимару, я тебя предупреждаю… - я выдержал паузу, пытаясь придумать формулировку получше, и, наконец, ляпнул: - У меня нет денег.

- Это неважно, - прошелестел тихий голос. До нас почти не доносилось ни музыки, ни голосов, и существовала лишь наша личная вселенная, окутанная дурманящим запахом благовоний.

- Слезай, - я откинулся на спинку дивана, закинув на нее руки. – Ну?

- Тебе неприятно, Джирайя?

- Нет.

- Неприятно или наоборот? – усмешка стала более «орочимаровской», но это, к сожалению, отнюдь не умалило ее привлекательности.

- Прочь! – рыкнул я.

Змееглазый поганец, вместо того, чтобы убраться подобру-поздорову, улегся на меня, уперев острый подбородок мне на грудь и обняв за талию.

- А я вот чувствую, что тебя все устраивает. И что ты даже не прочь продолжить.

Тут я подумал, что любезничать и предупреждать о чем-то Орочимару – это верх глупости. Все равно, если даже он не рассчитывает нарваться или думает как-то отвертеться от «продолжить», было бы просто потрясающе преподать этой заднице урок – во всех смыслах, какие только может придумать воображение.

А воображение человека, к которому тесно прижимается предмет его давних мечтаний, имеют определенное, весьма специфическое направление…

Я усмехнулся.

Я крепко обнял это тонкое тело – пусть даже не пробует вырваться. Поздно, дорогуша. Доигрался.

Я резко прижался к его губам – и силой раздвинув их, ворвался к нему в рот, одновременно зарываясь одной рукой в черные, неожиданно шелковистые волосы, плотнее прижимая его к себе.

Ее.

Его.

Без разницы.

Орочимару сначала обалдел. Это было сладко – всем телом ощущать, как он удивленно замер, как он понял, что доигрался… и как было ошеломительно почувствовать, как он сам тянется навстречу. Поцелуй – как затяжное погружение в горящую лаву, все длился и длился, к общему удовольствию. Наконец, мы вынырнули, судорожно дыша, захваченные, как в плен, нашей близостью.

- Решил пошутить, Джирайя? - тяжело дыша, промурлыкал Орочимару. Змеиные глаза сверкнули весельем, и он с негромким хлопком принял свой настоящий облик. - А так тебе… м-м… м?!

Я просто не стал его дослушивать.

Так было не хуже. Так было в самый раз. Надо знать свои слабости. Надо знать себя. И если тебе нравится красивый, бледный засранец с черными как смоль волосами, загадочными глазами – которые почему-то многие считают страшными и змеиными, но, черт возьми, что в них плохого? – и отвратительным язвительным характером, то так тому и быть. А то, что блестящий Орочимару вдруг оказался в неожиданном положении – это уже его, засранца, проблемы. И если сейчас он дрожит – от неприязни? Возбуждения? – рядом, и дает себя целовать, и такой умопомрачительно желанный, то надо просто брать то, что само заскочило на колени!

Я повалил его на подушки, продолжая впиваться в эти сладкие губы, чуть прикусывая их, и чувствовал, что Орочимару… отвечает. А определенная часть тела еще более убедительно доказывала, что он не против продолжения.

И меня снесло с катушек.

Рывком распахнув кимоно, слишком маленькое для мужского тела, я зажал его руки в захвате над головой, и принялся медленно прокладывать дорожку от ключиц до пупка, потом обратно, лизнул, а потом и легонько закусил соски, дождавшись сдавленного стона, и снова вернулся к пупку.

Оказывается, Орочи очень нравится, когда шершавый язык облизывает гладкую белую кожу.

Оказывается, Орочи просто млеет, когда я провожу языком вдоль жилки на шее и прикусываю мочку уха, одновременно легко проводя подушечками пальцев по чувствительной коже у паха и вдоль отзывающейся на касания плоти.

Оказывается, он любит даже болезненно-крепкие поцелуи, и его сотрясает дрожь от грубых засосов – особенно на шее, у маленького ушка, и ближе к ключицам…

Он смеялся, когда я в шутку куснул его в нос.

Он смеялся, когда мои волосы, окончательно растрепавшиеся, щекочут его кожу, мало отличаясь от нее по тону.

И он совсем не так слаб, чтобы дать себя сдерживать - вырвавшись, обхватывает меня руками и ногами, утягивает в поцелуй, такой дурманящий, что я даже не заметил, как оказался под ним, под его руками, языком… зубами. И тут же стала близка и понятна его бурная реакция на легкое пощипывание мочки уха, на игру с затвердевшими сосками, на мимолетные, якобы случайные касания напряженной плоти. Когда его острый язычок лизнул внутреннюю сторону раковины, я не смог сдержать стона – стона удовольствия, предвкушения, почти мольбы: продолжай, ну же! Когда он покрывал мою грудь поцелуями, я счастливо зарывался пальцами в его волосы и понимал, что на самом деле очень давно хотел это сделать.

Я хотел его – так сильно, что едва соображал, что делаю. Я хотел, чтобы он сотрясался от наслаждения, чтобы стонал и кричал, чтобы никогда не забыл, как пахнет пряными травами в «Огоньке на двоих», как он с воодушевлением вылизывал мою шею, гладил, чуть царапая, кожу и с радостью, как в водную пучину, погружался в затяжные поцелуи. Я почти не заметил, как мы переместились в комнату рядом – уж не показала ли нам ее хозяйка «Огонька»?.. Было сложно видеть что-либо кроме его горящих желтых глаз и отвлекаться на окружающий мир, когда тонкие, но удивительно сильные руки крепко держатся за тебя, а ты в свою очередь готов растерзать любого, кто покусится на него.

- Тебе не кажется, - прошептал я, тяжело дыша ему в ухо, - что так мы не найдем никаких синоби Тумана?

- Мне кажется, - Орочимару на миг оторвался от меня, чтобы развязать пояс и избавиться от мешающего кимоно, одетого поверх сетчатой рубахи. – Мне кажется, что ты думаешь не о том. А еще…

Он резко наклонился вперед, впившись мне в губу и повалив обратно на подушки, а в изголовье широкой кровати вонзился сюрикен. Я не глядя нащупал ножны с кунаями и метнул парочку на звук, потом, одной рукой придерживая Орочи, скатился на пол.

- …А еще мне кажется, - оторвался от меня и как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил синоби, - Что они и сами прекрасно справились, нам даже искать не пришлось.

- Их проблемы, - заметил я и метнулся в сторону, уходя от очередной атаки. Ситуация складывалась не самым радужным образом: мы с Орочи находились в замкнутом помещении, в состоянии, отличном от предельной собранности, нужной для сражения. Противники же имели возможность изучить не только наши весьма активные объятия, но еще и окружающее пространство, и даже понаставить в нем ловушек…

О последнем я подумал, экстренно отпрыгивая из лужи, которая проявила инициативу и начала алчно заглатывать мою ногу. Уже в полете у меня мелькнула мысль, что комната в «Огоньке» вряд ли подходит для прыжков и уклонений… и столкнулся в воздухе с Орочимару. Мы повалились на пол, успев сгруппироваться и откатиться в разные стороны, я краем глаза заметил движение противника и метнул в него кунай…

…И вдруг все вокруг окутал густой туман.

Вот подарок-то.

Я почувствовал движение воздух слева от себя и инстинктивно отпрыгнул. На какое-то мгновение стало очень тихо, так, будто все живое не только вымерло, но и пребывало в таком чудном состоянии уже много поколений, а потом в лицо ударил порыв ветра, донеся какую-то пыль, я закашлялся…

И замер.

Застыл, не в силах двинуть и пальцем.

Туман развеялся, клочьями расползаясь по углам, и я увидел поднимающегося на ноги Орочи. Он коснулся неглубокой царапины, пересекшей щеку, и недовольно скривился – раны на лице, хоть и были неопасны, изрядно кровоточили. В руках синоби Листа держал маленькую коробочку – ту самую, из которой он в старом доме достал парализующий песок.

Похоже, задание мы выполнили…

Орочимару встретился со мной взглядом, усмехнулся улыбкой недокормленной змеи, и медленно слизнул кровь с руки. Так же плавно подошел, вытащил из своей сумки, чудом уцелевшей во время всего недавнего бардака, небольшую бутылочку и сделал большой глоток. Наклонился ко мне…

Поцелуй был каким-то осторожным, почти нежным. Кровь на моей губе, прокушенной Орочи еще минуту назад, смешалась с горчащим привкусом отвара, а я вдруг заметил, что руки обвились вокруг талии синоби, почти автоматическим, но очень уютным жестом.

Противоядие. Надо же.

А потом мы отпрянули – быстро, слаженно, одновременно – когда в комнату зашла Цунаде. Вид у нее был совершенно довольный, за плечом куноичи несла какой-то мешок, а увидев парочку Туманных синоби, застывших на полу, пришла в еще лучшее расположение духа.

- Вижу, у нас нет больше причин здесь задерживаться, - довольно заметила она.

Мне хотелось возразить – и спорить до тех пор, пока нас с Орочи не оставят наедине и желательно на пару дней, а то и неделю. Но не успел я высказать это невинное желание, как змееныш с готовностью поддержал идею:

- Да, Цунаде-химе, ты права… и чем скорее мы уберемся – тем лучше.

- Действительно, - тут же включился я. – В Конохе меня уже, наверное, заждались…

А в голове вертелось яркое, непереносимо четкое воспоминание – Орочимару, подавшийся вперед, самозабвенно передающий горьковатое противоядие самым приятным способом, который только можно придумать.

***

Ничто не мешало нашему триумфальному возвращению. Противники из скрытого Тумана, тщательно связанные, угрюмо шли между нами со зверскими физиономиями. Цунаде, все еще не расстающаяся с мешком за плечами, насвистывала бодрый мотивчик. Орочимару на ходу вытащил какую-то книжку и с интересом ее читал, не забывая время от времени подпихивать туманников. Последние явно не особо желали предстать пред ясные очи Хокаге.

Я старался казаться беззаботным и размышлять о будущем порно-рассказике (и как только задница-Орочимару узнал о моем невинном увлечении?), но к сожалению, все чаще вместо привычной уже полногрудой блондинки на ум приходил тонкокостный брюнет, и скоро я оставил попытки отвлечься подобным образом.

Почему-то в голове вертелась только одна мысль – собирается ли Орочи «забыть» о так и не состоявшейся ночи? Хотелось ли это хитрому змеенышу близости, или он лишь игрался, поддавшись любопытству? И не стоит ли удариться в глубокий загул, пытаясь вытеснить все мысли об Орочимару из головы?..

А в конце концов… если ты всего лишь развлекался, милый Орочи, то ты доигрался. И ты еще огребешь… полную задницу неприятностей. Я едва заметно усмехнулся – хорошо, когда все решено и назад отступать не планируется.

- Цунаде, - нарушил, наконец, беззаботную тишину Орочимару. – Между прочим, ты мне должна. За то, что я согласился вам помочь.

Я насторожился.

- А, точно! – куноичи с сияющим видом сняла с плеча мешок и, небрежно в нем покопавшись, вытащила горсть монет. – Аванс.

- Цунаде! – мы озадаченно уставились на нее. – Неужели ты что-то выиграла?

- Да скорее Хокаге пойдет в бар танцевать стриптиз на столе, чем Цунаде что-то выиграет в азартные игры, - брякнул я, за что тут же получил неслабый подзатыльник.

- Больше похоже, - одновременно начал Орочимару, - на ограбление какого-нибудь банка. Отсюда и спешка, да, Цунаде?

- Да ну вас! – обиженно нахмурилась куноичи и снова забросила звякающий мешок на плечо. – Я выиграла! Спор. У него, - тычок в туманного синоби. – В игорном доме…

Мы пораженно внимали.

Оказывается, пока я страдал в компании нашего Засранца Номер Один, Цунаде-химе отлично развлекалась – пошла в местный игровой центр. Разумеется, азартное счастье, которое обходило очаровательную куноичи уже более десятка лет, отнюдь не поспешило изменить свое мнение и пригреться на (шикарной!) груди. Химе проигрывала, и весьма солидно. И вдруг – Цунаде уже не помнила, как это получилось, что тут же навело меня на мысль о выбивания горечи поражения крепким градусом – очень кстати подвернулся спор с одним из «везунчиков» того дня, который увенчался заключением пари. Когда мы с Орочи услышали условие, то огласили лес ну просто до неприличия громким гоготом. Цунаде всего-то и надо было, что дом обрушить… в Конохе никогда бы не стали спорить с ней на такую мелочь. Вот поломать скалу с барельефами Хокаге – это еще ладно, хотя лучше не надо (вдруг и правда поломает?!), но здание…

После переработки аккуратненького домика (пусть и заброшенного) в руины появилась еще одна загвоздка: оппонент, в котором куноичи сразу опознала синоби Тумана, платить отказался. И следующие полдня ушло на то, чтобы его пристыдить…

Я сочувственно покосился на «пристыженного», отметив, что побит он весьма основательно.

Сам виноват.

Ну а после того, как спорщик все понял, раскаялся и исправился (мешок с деньгами звякнул под аккомпанемент счастливого вздоха Цунаде), куноичи вспомнила о задании и проследила за синоби. Благо тот был так разочарован, что «хвоста» даже не заметил.

- Тебе повезло, - заметил Орочимару. – Вообще, вам обоим повезло. Просто чудо, что миссия завершилась успешно.

- А тебе разве все равно, Орочимару? – хитро спросил я. – Это же и твоя миссия тоже.

- Да неужели? – манерно удивился тот.

- Нет?

- Джирайя, ты всегда был придурком… - тяжело вздохнул Орочимару. – Давно можно было догадаться, что я решил помочь своей команде из-за высоких моральных качеств и небольшого материального вознаграждения…

- Ну и дурак. А если бы Цунаде ничего не выиграла? Остался бы с одним пустым обещанием, и все жертвы в женском обличье, а также твое милое посещение мусорки, были бы напрасны.

Цунаде прыснула в кулачок, явно намереваясь поподробнее узнать об обличьях и мусорках, и Орочимару быстро сменил тему:

- Кстати, где приправа? Наверное, ее следует вернуть Хокаге, хотя ему куда интересней, откуда скрытый Туман узнал о новой разработке и как этим двоим удалось ее выкрасть…

Я нахмурился и принялся шарить по карманам. Наконец, с виноватым выражением повернулся к Орочимару и Цунаде.

- Боюсь, я ее потерял…. – сокрушенно вздохнул я.

- Потерял?! Средство, повышающее характеристики синоби?! Идиот!

- Джирайя, сволочь!..

Да, моя команда очень меня любит. Я вздохнул и украдкой провел рукой по рубашке, убедившись, что пакетик надежно запрятан в один из внутренних карманов. Если он так нужен Орочимару... что ж, пусть лучше пока побудет у меня. А там посмотрим, на что пойдет змееныш ради этой травы… то есть приправы. Боевой. Я поймал насмешливый взгляд змеиных глаз и усмехнулся краешком рта – похоже, Орочи и не поверил в маленький спектакль.

Мне это только на руку.

- И все-таки, Орочимару, зачем ты ввязался не в свою миссию? – спросила Цунаде через пару часов, когда молчать уже всем надоело.

- Приправу получить, дорогая Цунаде. Да и… вы с Джирайей, вдвоем – это такое жалкое зрелище. Не хотелось бы отдавать разработки скрытого Листа туманникам…

«Вы с Джирайей… вдвоем…»

Мне показалось, или в насмешливом, чуть хриплом голосе прозвучало неодобрение?

- Кстати, Джирайя, ты мне должен, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил змееныш, не обращая внимания на угрожающе разминающую пальцы куноичи.

- Что еще?! Деньги за твою... хм, помощь, так уж и быть, отдадим с выигрыша Цунаде-химе, а на что еще ты претендуешь?

- На продолжение разговора, - хмыкнул Орочимару. – Да и тебе есть, что мне предложить.

Я сладко зевнул.

- Посмотрим. Меня ждут сакэ и девочки…

- Джирайя.

- А?

- Под подушкой. Стопка исписанных листов…

- Орочимару!

- Что?

В нашу привычную перепалку вклинился веселый смех Цунаде и жалобный стон туманников. Яростно светило солнце, на горизонте скапливались облака, предупреждая о скором ливне, а Орочимару был, остается, и наверняка будет все таким же…

- Ты засранец!!...

Конец.

* - да просто так поиметь окружающих! (примечание злобной и невыспавшейся беты)


End file.
